Immorticia
, |Signature Superpower = Witch's Familiar |Other Superpowers = Summoning Evaporate Acid Rain |Flavor Text = Yes, she's a Zombie AND a witch. She believes death is too short to limit oneself.}} Immorticia is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads Brainy and Beastly zombie cards against the Plants. Her signature superpower is Witch's Familiar, which allows her to create a 2 /1 Zom-Bats which says 'Amphibious. When this hurts a Plant, draw a card.' in a lane of her choice. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Beastly *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Witch's Familiar - Make a 2 /1 Zom-Bats that says 'Amphibious. When this hurts a Plant, draw a card.'. **'Others:' ***Summoning - Make a random Zombie that costs 2 or less. ***Evaporate - Destroy a damaged Plant. Draw a card. ***Acid Rain - All Plants on the Ground get -1 /-1 . *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 05: Beware the Bewitching Zombie **Plant Mission 15: Haunting at Morbid Manor **Plant Mission 22: A Grave Situation **Plant Mission 38: The Witch's Brew Bubbles Over! *'Battle Area: '''Haunted Mansion Hero description ''Yes, she's a Zombie AND a witch. She believes death is too short to limit oneself. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Immorticia always has a surprise up her sleeve with a vast variety of Tricks, from growing her Zombies or destroying Plants outright! With Immorticia has a complicated class combination of Brainy and Beastly zombies. This means she has access to both bonus attack and extremely strong buffing tricks. She has access to the typical pet and science zombies as well as powerful tricks such as Vitamin Z, Lurch for Lunch, Fun-Dead Raiser, and Hail-a-Copter. These tricks, combined with cards the grant extra Brains can make Paparazzi Zombie extremely powerful. Locust Swarm and Maniacal Laugh also have the potential to turn the tide of battle in the late game. Immorticia has the potential to allow select zombies to last longer than normal on the battlefield, and consequently deal more damage to the enemy hero. A huge examples are the Paparazzi Zombie, which has the greatest synergy with Vitamin Z. Playing Vitamin Z on Paparazzi gives it a massive +4 /+4 for 3 brains. Gentleman Zombie is also a teammate worth keeping alive for as long as possible. This will allow Immorticia to play more expensive cards earlier. As stated by Crazy Dave, Immorticia's classes give her amazing Gargantuar synergy. Her Brainy class gives her access to Wizard Gargantuar, while her Beastly class allows her to use Nurse Gargantuar, Deep Sea Gargantuar, Smashing Gargantuar and even Zombot 1000. Wizard gives all Gargantuars Bullseye, while Smashing Gargantuar gives all Gargantuars Frenzy. These two make both Nurse Gargantuar and Deep Sea Gargantuar incredible threats. Deep Sea Gargantuar will attack from a mostly unprotected lane with Bullseye, while Nurse Gargantuar's bonus attacks will heal Immorticia for each plant or plant hero that is destroyed and/or hurt. However. her most deadly combo is Teleport+Zombot 1000, as the latter will destroy all newly plants, as well as being invulnerable to threats like Squashes or Lawnmowners. Immorticia is the only hero can do it normally without Eureka nor Portal Technician. However, Immorticia's main drawback is her vast trick disposal. Having tons of tricks is great for a deck, but can also impact it a lot. Fewer zombies can be really bad for a hand, especially starting a match. Immorticia decks should not try and put every single trick in, as it will clog the deck and likely make a poor deck. However, Haunting Zombie can solve this a bit, as it is a good early game tool to have with decks with minimal zombies. Against Immorticia must be dealt with as early as possible. Beastly heroes need a few turns to truly begin boosting. Her Brainy class helps her do this earlier than others, provided that her important brain-granting zombies survive. One method is to adapt to her powerful bag of tricks. Distributing buffs evenly between a large number of plants on the board will minimize the value of Locust Swarm and Rocket Science. Putting too many boosts on a single plant makes it a target for the above mentioned tricks. Rushing Immorticia with cheap, high-attack plants such as mushrooms to deal heavy damage is an example of this method. Another option is to duplicate her play style as closely as possible. Buffing or healing plants while preventing zombies from being buffed and removing heavily buffed zombies is effective, although the match may be in stalemate for a long time. Outsmarting her with your own tricks is also an option, although non-Smarty heroes may find this method problematic. Strategy Decks Trivia *She and Neptuna are the only female zombie heroes. *For some reason, the AI for Immorticia can use cards she cannot use, such as Undying Pharaoh, Monster Mash, Conga Zombie, Bungee Plumber and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. They can be easily seen on the Haunting at Morbid Manor. *Immorticia seems to actually care for her Zom-Bats, as seen in the second comic strip for Menace on Molten Mountain!, where a dead Zom-Bat can be seen falling, and Immorticia is holding out her hands to catch it. Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Zombie heroes Category:Brainy heroes Category:Beastly heroes Category:Brainy zombies Category:Beastly zombies